


subete

by f0_0bhhh



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Inner Dialogue, M/M, Pining, Slightly Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0_0bhhh/pseuds/f0_0bhhh
Summary: Insult after insult, but you are just so interesting.
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	subete

**Author's Note:**

> Other Titles: Redemption, Reignition, My Voyage, Saved, iNtEResTinG, Fixation, brainrot, z e n b u, brainrot haha, zenbu haha, zenbu brainrot, subete
> 
> I only write as a hobby and I am still pretty lacking in writing, and I typically don't have anyone correct my mistakes, so please bear with me. This was a brainrot piece I made on a whim after Argocord's discussion on RioWata, namely Rio's nature and fan-conceptualized fixation on Wataru. Please enjoy.

That night, when you, Ren, and that otaku leader of yours came into my family’s wagashi shop, I expected it to be like another group bound to be broken. But instead, in the first few minutes of meeting you, you saw right through me as a desperate man trying to find hope. And those words stuck with me, even now.

And Ren gave me a notebook, and I saw those lyrics- The hope I saw before, have we reached it? I wanted to know the writer, and out of the three, I knew it was you. I wanted to know you better. The boy who saw through my heart and touched it in only minutes, compared to the years I spent finding the hope you sowed in me in a flash. A mere phrase made me shake with excitement, words regrettably uttered by someone who hated me.

I hated that, I was only trying to find hope in life after the injury. But I guess my efforts were useless, if you ended up so mad at me.

And I learned about you, because you so generously allowed me into your ship, when I was drowning in self-loathing. I finally understood your nature, and the small little things that make you so worth studying. But you only pushed me away. Insult after insult, but you are just so interesting.

You are a man who keeps to himself, a man whose tongue’s restrained. A realistic dreamer, a polite man. To everyone you act like an angel, but towards me you can cuss like the sailor your old man once was. I am giving you everything, all the love and attention that could’ve been saved for my stupid ego, but you just lock up your heart. But that just makes me want to pry further.

Your presence is like a savior, every step you take makes me tremble in humility. A hand stretching out to me from the light, uttering the notorious lyrics from your creative mouth.

Enough of this artistic talk. I can’t always say that I won’t lose to your hostility.

But if you can see how much I’m trying for you, please open up your heart for me, because I have shown you mine (even though you still push that away).

_Or maybe I can just do that myself._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I was able to express Rio's struggle, since his character's hard to write. I mean as a small brain, I can't possibly understand the struggles of a tensai, right?
> 
> Thank you also to Mari and Yoro on Argocord for the title ideas jfnihbdhb ily >///<
> 
> Criticism and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
